


Forever (and ever, and ever)

by MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: 3x10, Brallie - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Romance, brandon and callie, brandonxcallie, fostersabcf, the fosters - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul/pseuds/MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could've happened in 3x10 if no one had slammed that door out in the hallway. What could've happened if, for once, Callie chose Brandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just said, like, 3 days ago, that I wasn't sure if I was going to be writing during hiatus, but it's been decided.
> 
> I'm here to stay.
> 
> That being said, enjoy! Please let me know what you think! :)

Callie shut the door to her own room silently and tiptoed across the half to Brandon's, making sure not to wake anyone in the process. Once safely inside, she sat down on the edge of his bed and stared adoringly at the sleeping boy that held her heart. He looked so peaceful—almost peaceful enough that she didn't want to wake him.

During the day, he had been so anxious and worried over the should-we-tell-Moms-we-had-sex issue, and he deserved to get some sleep, undisturbed, before all hell was to break loose the following day. However, in all the day's drama—and boy was it a long day—Callie hadn't gotten to tell Brandon something that really needed to be said.

Callie loved him, like really loved him, and he needed to hear it. Brandon was the sweetest boy in the world, and he would go to the moon and back if it meant making Callie happy. For once, for both her and for Brandon, she didn't want to give that up.

Gently, not wanting to wake him too abruptly, she placed her hand on his cheek, using her thumb to stroke lovingly in small circular motions, drawing him from his slumber. As Callie moved her hand to trace patterns up and down his arm, he stared at her for a moment, genuinely confused.

"Hey," he muttered groggily, in that sexy half-asleep whisper that Callie loved way more than she liked to admit, "what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see you"

Brandon let himself relax after hearing this. He thought something must have gone wrong for Callie to wake him in the middle of the night like this—or perhaps just another trip to Mexico was in the works—but he was absolutely relieved to know nothing had hurt his Callie. He laid his head back down on his pillow as Callie continued to speak to him

"Hey, um…I should have said this, at the cabin." She paused, smiling slightly

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Brandon responded eagerly, his heart swelling with joy. She loved him. Callie, the girl who had stolen his heart from the minute he placed a slice of lasagna on her plate that night so long ago, had just woken him up in the middle of the night to confess her love for him, and was now snuggling comfortably up against him, in his bed.

He thought he must be dreaming.

He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her closer to him, savoring the moment. He was so positive that she was going to leave him—after every single other 'I love you' she had—that he was extremely surprised when she burrowed her face into his neck, placing her small hand atop his chest. Could she feel his racing heartbeat, racing for her and only her? He hoped so, feeling her heart beat just as fast against his touch.

How had he ever lived without this

Callie, beginning to speak, broke Brandon out of his trance.

"I could call Robert, maybe…"

"Maybe?..." Brandon inquired, wondering if she was thinking exactly what he was.

"Maybe he could regain his parental rights, maybe…maybe I could live with him…"

"No, Callie, you don't have to do that," he rubbed her side, caressing her as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Don't give up your adoption. Not for me."

"But Brandon...I want to. I have to." She touched her forehead to his, and placed a barely-there kiss against his lips. "I've denied this for so long, too long, and I just can't anymore. I can't be your sister, I can't. I love you too much."

"Callie…"Brandon whispered, separating himself from her ever-so-slightly, just enough to look into her eyes as he asked her, "are you sure?"

"Positive." She answered confidently, not even a hint of doubt in her voice.

Brandon drew her in, hugging her tightly back to him, and kissed her firmly. He couldn't help smiling widely against her lips, as he broke the kiss.

"You're so beautiful, Cal," he whispered to her, their faces still touching. Callie blushed and smiled, possibly even wider than Brandon. "What could I possibly have done to deserve a girl like you?"

"You're Brandon Foster."

"And what does that mean, my love?"

My love. Callie really liked that.

"It means that you're amazing," she breathed against his mouth, "you're the sweetest, most thoughtful, most caring person I have ever met. You would give up the world if it meant making someone else happy…making me happy. No one has ever cared about me as much as you have, and continue to every single day.

He had to kiss her, amazed by the beautiful kind words she had crafted just for him.

"I'm not done, Foster," she teased. She was impossibly cute.

"You're brilliant," she continued, eager to keep complimenting him, making him as happy as he has made her. "Your musicianship has never ceased to amaze me. I've never met a more talented 17 year old, and your capability to make such intricate melodies flow from those simple black and white keys astonishes me." She paused to look at him, biting her lip slightly. "Plus," she trailed her fingers up and down his chest, and dropped her voice to an even lower whisper (if that was even possible,)"you are really hot when you're playing the piano. I mean, you're hot all the time, but when you're in your element, caressing those keys, damn, you're sexy as hell."

Callie leaned in, looking like she was going to kiss him, but she continued to talk instead.

Callie Jacob was the biggest tease of which Brandon had the pleasure of making himself acquainted, it had been decided.

"You have this adorable, perpetually messy curly hair, that it is absolutely impossible for me to not run my fingers through, and those beautiful, beautiful green eyes that I always get lost in…" She sighed, absolutely content, "you're just, like, really cute, and I love you." She kissed him for the millionth time that night, solidifying that everything she had just told him was pure truth, and that she never, ever wanted to take any of it back.

"I love you. And that,Brandon Foster, is why you deserve this. You deserve to have everything you want—me included."

Brandon was silent, stunned. His eyes were glossy, and a tear slipped down his cheek, and then another, and another.

"Oh, B…" Callie giggled lightly and brushed away his tears, "Brandon, baby, don't cry." Callie was touched that her words had enough of an impact on him to make him tear up.

He was adorable.

He pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her in the tightest of bear-hugs and smiled through his tears. He kissed her nose, her forehead, both of her cheeks, and finally her lips, settling her back down against his side with his arms still secured around her, firmly.

"I love you more than anything in the entire universe, Callie Quinn Jacob."

"Don't ever let me go, Brandon. Never again."

"I wouldn't even dare think of such a crime, my love."

He pressed about a million feather-light kisses against her cheek as she fell asleep in his arms for the second night in a row, completely and totally in love with Brandon Foster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Callie comes to Brandon's room. The two confess their love, and Callie tells Brandon that she has decided not to get adopted, and that her decision is final. They cuddle and fall asleep together. Adorableness ensues.

And for the second morning in a row, she woke up in his arms.

She couldn't have felt more perfect—nestled in Brandon's embrace, with his calloused fingers working out some kind of melody against her back. She nuzzled further against him, thankful for moments like these where they just got to be Brandon and Callie.

"Morning, sleepy head," Brandon said, his slight haven't-gotten-to-shave-yet stubble tickling the side of her face.

"Good morning, handsome," Callie reciprocated, yawning as she stretched her arms exaggeratedly.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, with you in my arms the whole night."It was cheesy, like really cheesy, but sweet enough to make Callie melt.

"Hate to say it, B, but I should probably go back to my room before everyone else wakes up."

She started to get up, but to no avail, because Brandon trapped her within his arms, pulling her back to him. "Brandon, let me go!" He shook his head, and she mock-glared at him. "Last night you told me to never let you go, and I vowed to keep such promise." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Touche, Foster. Touche."

She allowed herself to snuggle with him for a few more minutes before she repeated again, "I should really go back to my room."

"What's the point?" Brandon questioned, "Honestly. Why not savor the moment while we can? We're going to tell them about us today anyway, right? Why does it matter if we get caught?"

And just like that, it's like Callie had fallen from her Cloud Nine. In her state of euphoric bliss, she had almost forgotten about the conversation the two of them had to have with the moms that day, and the inevitable chaos that would follow shortly after.

"You have a point there, Brandon, but I would still rather not get caught before they know. I want to be the one to tell them, because it should soften the blow at least a little, I think."

"Ok, fine." Brandon eventually obliged, releasing Callie from his hold, but not before pecking her lips softly. "And one for the road," he muttered, giving her another chaste kiss. "Maybe two," she added, stealing another before she finally got up.

"Love you."

"Love you more," he called to her just as she was opening the door.

She scanned the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before slipping out of Brandon's bedroom. Not more than three seconds later, she was met by a suspicious-looking Mariana emerging from their own shared room.

"Good morning." Callie said, perhaps a bit too cheerfully, trying not to arouse Mariana's suspicion.

"Where were you this morning? You weren't in our room when I woke up."

"Um, I went downstairs, for a glass of water and some fresh air." Smooth, Callie.

"And now?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you come back up?"

"I had to go to the bathroom. Is that allowed?" There's a bathroom downstairs.

"Okay." Mariana said, clearly not convinced.

"What is this, anyway, 20 questions?"

"No, I was just wondering. You're not usually up this early, that's all."

Mariana went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, deciding to let the subject go for now, but not fully done with her investigation. She really wanted Callie to be her sister, and any activity that could possibly prohibit that, especially this close to the adoption worried her. As much as she would like to trust Callie, she felt that she had been hiding something, especially after her and Brandon's weird demeanor the previous morning as they had all left the cabin.

Callie, shaking off the weird encounter, went downstairs into the kitchen, and Brandon followed soon after. She poured a cup of coffee for herself, and then handed one to him as the two of them sat down at the island table in the center of the room.

"So what's the plan? What are we going to tell them?" Brandon asked her, taking a sip of the hot liquid from his mug.

"The truth."

"How much truth are we talking?"

"It's going to have to be everything. Breaking the restraining order, you coming to see me at Girls United, how in love we are…" Callie reached her hand across the table to interlock her fingers with his, briefly, and he smiled softly.

"And are we going to tell them, about, you know…" he gave her a knowing glance and swallowed nervously.

As if on cue, Stef and Lena joined them in the kitchen, and Brandon and Callie separated themselves immediately. Stef cleared her throat. "Who's telling who about what?" She looked concerned.

Callie glanced over at Brandon, and he subtly nodded, as if to say 'it's all going to be okay.'

Callie took a deep breath, looking up to meet the eyes of Stef and Lena. "I uh, need to talk to you, actually. We need to talk to you."

"We?" Lena inquired.

"Brandon and I. In private."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Callie and Brandon spill the details about their relationship. Some are understanding, and others...not so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Brandon and Callie discuss exactly what details to tell the moms about their relationship. Callie runs into a skeptical Mariana, who doesn't quite believe her lies and is on the lookout for the truth.

Jude had slept over at Connor's the night before, and Mariana was still upstairs, probably in the shower, so for once, there was actually a chance at privacy in the Adams Foster household.

The four of them—Stef, Lena, Callie, and Brandon—situated themselves in the living room as they prepared for their conversation. Stef and Lena sat in two chairs in front of the coffee table as Brandon and Callie sat on the loveseat opposite them. They tried to distance themselves, not sitting too close together.

Not that it would matter, soon enough.

Stef looked at the two of them expectedly, as Callie chose to begin.

"So, um, please don't be mad…" That sentence alone was enough to make the moms immediately worried. When someone tells you 'don't be mad,' odds are, what they tell you is probably going to make you mad.

"But I've been doing some thinking, and…I've decided," she took a shaky breath, and her eyes began to water, "I made the decision that, um…I might not want to be adopted, after all." Brandon discreetly reached for her hand, sensing that she needed the comfort.

"Oh, Callie…" Lena said, as her heart was breaking, "Why? After all this time. Why, honey?"

"I, um, I want to get to know Robert and Sophia better. They're my family too, and I feel like I'm being unfair to them by not letting them get to know me." It wasn't a total lie.

Though upset, Lena seemed to be accepting and understanding. Stef, on the other hand, having noticed Brandon and Callie's clasped hands, wasn't so sympathetic.

"How about that's bullshit." She was furious.

"Stef!" Lena exclaimed, shocked not only by her wife's choice of language, but also how quick she was to assume Callie was lying.

"I can't believe this. I knew it! I knew you two were back together, but I thought maybe, just for a second, that I was wrong. I thought that I could trust you two. Unbelievable."

"Brandon, Callie?" Lena asked, slightly calmer than her counterpart, "is this true? Are you back together?"

Intimidated by the angry environment, and the moms' impatient stares, the best they could do was nod weakly.

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that you decided it was okay to get back together, or the fact that you lied to us, Brandon." Stef said, having calmed down, even if only slightly.

"When did I lie?"

"Just last week. After your interview with the social worker, you told us there was nothing to worry about between you two."

"And there wasn't—not then."

"So what changed?"

"It was at the same time as Rita's accusation," Callie interjected. "I had, um, a voice recording. Of Carmen. She admitted that she lied. But she told me that if I told anyone she would out me on what happened at GU…"

"And what exactly happened at GU?" Shit. She had forgotten the moms didn't know about that.

"Brandon came to see me."

"Well, duh. Everyone knows that. Why do you think we took out the restraining order?"

"No, Mom. After that." Brandon admitted, and Stef's anger and suspicion returned. "I broke the restraining order. Several times, actually. Callie and I, we started a kind of secret relationship. We fell in love."

"We broke up at Frank's funeral. I told him I needed a family, and I did. I do. But it was so hard, believe me. I had to look at him every day thinking about what could have been and it made my heart ache. I was still very much in love with him, and seeing him with Lou killed me." Brandon looked at her sympathetically, so sorry that he ever been the cause of her pain. "What killed me the most is watching them sing together. Hearing their voices blend so beautifully, on a song that never should have been hers. You know the one. Outlaws. I mean, just listen to the lyrics. Is it really that hard to guess who it's about?"

"So we kept our distance," Brandon took over, "We never slipped up." He faltered, remembering the kiss at the Girls United fundraiser, "Well, we almost never slipped up. We tried so hard to put ourselves into those separate brother-and-sister boxes , but it just never worked—and it never will. Something always brings us back together, because we're too deep in love to reverse the damage we've done."

"Well get over it, Romeo and Juliet." Stef snapped, still not quite understanding how in love they actually were.

"We can't. Not now, anyway. It's a little too late for that," Callie admitted nervously, knowing the big reveal was inevitable.

"What do you mean it's—"

"We had sex. That night in the cabin at Idyllwild." Brandon interrupted, wanting to get the secret off his chest.

"You had sex. Well isn't that just great." Stef said, her tone laced with a deadly level of sarcasm. Lena just put her head in her hands, sighing.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now!" Stef was fuming. She paced up and down the carpet, comprehending what she just heard. Not wanting to say something she might regret, she removed herself from the situation. "If you would please excuse me, I need to have a chat with your father, Brandon."

Lena got up and joined Stef in the kitchen, where she was on the phone. "Hey, Mike…No, no, everyone's fine. Well sort of, anyway. We're fine physically, but we have a bit of a…family emergency. Do you think you could be here, soon?...Ok, great. Thank you, and we'll see you."

Not more than fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. Mike soon joined the family in the living room, where Callie and Brandon remained, all the color drained from their faces.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"What happened, Michael, is that your son needs to keep it in his pants." Wow, Stef's anger really hadn't subsided.

"Elaborate, please?"

"They've done it again. Only this time, they've actually done it. Brandon slept with his sister."

"She's not my sister,"

"I'm not his sister." The two answered at the same time.

"Hate to break it to you, Stef, but it takes two to tango. Don't put all the blame on B." Mike cast a glance over at Callie as if to say, 'sorry for throwing you under the bus, kiddo.' She cast one of equal value back at him.

"He's right, Stef. They both made this decision, they both have to face the repercussions." Lena finally spoke.

"And, not to touch on a sensitive topic, but Callie is a rape victim. They're both rape victims." Mike added, referring to the Dani fiasco that had taken place a few months prior. Stef's face softened, a bit.

"And not to say I condone it," he nodded at Brandon and Callie, "but for both of them to be able to reach a place where they are comfortable enough with each other for physical intimacy is a beautiful, important, and powerful thing, and I don't think they should be punished. I know my son, and I'd like to think I know Callie as well," he smiled at her, "and I truly think that a moment such as this could only have come from love. And I'm not mad."

"I wish I could say the same," Stef interjected, but with a gentler tone than before. "But I am mad. I'm mad that we got so close to having Callie as our daughter, but didn't get to achieve it." Her voice cracked, and Lena cradled her in a hug.

"However, what's done is done, and we're going to have to accept that and move forward."

"We'll work it out, love. We always do," Lena reassured Stef, and then directed her attention back to the two teens.

"But for the love of God, please tell me you used a condom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The moms and Callie discuss alternative arrangements now that Callie can't be adopted. Callie has a chat with Mariana, who seems less-than-pleased to find out that Brandon and Callie have reunited. At least, at first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Brandon and Callie tell the moms (and Mike) the details and conditions of their on-and-off relationship.

"Of course we used a condom," Brandon answered quickly, his cheeks tinged pink by his obvious embarrassment, "I'm not that stupid."

All three parents were visibly relieved. "Thank God," Lena said, "I mean, I love you guys, but I'm not quite ready to be a grandma. Besides, we've had enough scares in this household to last a lifetime. It was now Callie's turn to blush, at the fact that they considered she could be pregnant with Brandon's child.

This conversation was really happening.

"Well, as much as I am disappointed in both of you," Stef spoke, no longer angry, but just sad, "Thank you for telling us now, rather than later. This could've been really ugly if Callie had already been adopted. Ugly, as in, illegal ugly. So in some sort of twisted way, thank you."

Now that the mood had lifted, and all involved were in the proper state of mind, it was time to address the inevitable. "So, for obvious reasons, Callie, you won't be adopted," Stef looked at her, both of them saddened by the finality of the statement, "but there are options we can look into, and find a decision that works best for everybody."

"Before—when I said I wanted to get to know Robert and Sophia—that wasn't a total, lie, you know. It was based in truth, and I'd like to see it through if it's still an option."

"We'll try our absolute best to make it happen, but I'm not sure about the logistics of it because he has already signed away his parental rights. We'll have to talk to your social worker, and I'll do some research. But if, for some reason it doesn't work out, there's still other possibilities. We'll see it through to the end, and make sure you end up in a safe, stable home that you feel happy and comfortable in, sweetie."

Stef and Lena both got up from their seats, silently agreeing that Callie and Brandon needed desperately to be engulfed in a Mama Sandwich after this heavy conversation. As the four of them embraced, Stef pressed a kiss to Callie's hair, and then to Brandon's. "Mama and I love you very much, you hear me?" The two of them nodded, and then it was Lena's turn to speak. "And Callie, no matter what happens, we will always love you, my dear." Callie breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled closer into her moms and Brandon. "And no matter what happens, you will always be my moms. I will always be your daughter. Me being with Brandon, or living with my dad…that doesn't change that."

"Well," Stef said, "I think this Mama Sandwich meeting is adjourned. Callie, Brandon, you're dismissed. To separate rooms, please." She added the last part with a bit of a smirk.

She's coming around.

Callie and Brandon went upstairs, as the three parents remained downstairs. "Well, that went better than I expected," Callie admitted once they were out of earshot. "Really?" Brandon questioned, "I thought that was horrible! I don't think I've been more embarrassed or under pressure in my whole life!"

"Well, there's that." Callie chuckled, "But after that, they were more accepting than I thought. I seriously thought Stef was going to hate me forever."

"Mom may get mad, but she always comes around. She could never hate you." Brandon looked at Callie, concerned, noticing her saddened expression. "Hey. You ok?" He reached out to rub her arm, and then pulled her into a hug. Stroking her hair, he muttered softly, "You're going to figure it out. You're going to end up in a home you love—hopefully with your dad—but I know you'll be here every day anyway. With Jude here, how couldn't you?"

"And you."

"And me." He wiped away the few tears that had escaped from her eye with the pad of her thumb. "I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to make it work. You're Callie Jacob, I'm sure you can figure it out. And I'll be with you, every step of the way."

"Again with the cheesiness, Foster." Callie teased, lightening the mood. "I should get going, you know. Separate rooms and all."

"See you later, my love." They gave each other a quick kiss before retreating to opposite sides of the hallway.

Hoping for some quiet alone time, Callie was more than disappointed to see Mariana, arms crossed and ready for an explanation, sitting on her bed.

"What's up, Mari?"

"Oh, don't 'what's up Mari' me. I know about your little rendezvous with Brandon."

Callie was shocked, not quite sure what to say. "How—"

"I started listening when I heard Mike come in. I figured it couldn't be good if he was here for a family meeting."

"And how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you fucked your brother." Her response was icy.

"Mariana…"

"Save it, Callie. I thought we were sisters."

"We are sisters."

"Then why in the world would you have sex with Brandon?"

"I thought the adoption was completely off the table."

"So you immediately jumped in bed with my brother? Your brother? Wow, didn't know you were that easy, Cal." She scoffed, but once she saw the tears in Callie's eyes, she knew she had taken it too far. "Callie…Callie I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it at all. I'm just angry and confused and it slipped out. I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean it, right?"

Though she was hurt, Callie understood. How would you react if you found out the girl you thought was your sister decided to start a relationship with with your brother? "It's okay, Mariana, really. I get why you're mad, and I'm sorry. But it's more complicated than that, alright? I'm not just some hormonal teenage girl who's hot for your brother. There's some real feelings we have to work through, and I'd appreciate it if I could have your support, or at the least, your tolerance."

"Feelings, like…" She was still angry, but also intrigued—it's almost as if Mariana's whole demeanor had changed at the mention of feelings. Mariana loved love, and she was always up to hearing about a good romance (even if it was between her brother and her sister.)

"Like love. A whole lot of it. I'm like, really, really in love with your brother." It felt extremely good to Callie to be able to finally admit that out loud. She loved Brandon, and she had found that she loved to say it—it felt so natural rolling off her tongue. "I'm in love with Brandon."

"Well, that changes everything." A smile broke out on Mariana's face, and she rushed over to Callie, nearly tackling her in a hug. "I'm sorry I doubted you before, when I assumed you were just having sex with him." What a weird apology. Callie reciprocated the hug, laughing. "Thanks, Mari."

"I'm still not happy, but I can respect it. So, what happens now? You know, being in the same house with your boyfriend, and all."

"Um, well, most likely, I won't be staying in the house much longer. As much as Moms want me here, and as much as I want to be here, I highly doubt that the judge will allow me to live here once he finds out about the relationship."

"So don't tell him. What he doesn't know can't be used against you, Callie."

"They're going to ask about Brandon, knowing about the restraining order and all. If I deny having romantic feelings for him, that would be lying in court, which is illegal, and could get me in a hell of a lot more trouble than admitting to the relationship would. It's safer this way."

"So, where are you going to live then?" Mariana asked, surprisingly sad that she wouldn't have to be sharing her room much longer.

"Well, we're going to try to set me up living at Robert's. It's probably the best option—he's my biological dad, which means I'll have the opportunity to connect with him, and with Sophia, which is nice. Also, they live close by, which would make it easy enough for me to still attend Anchor Beach and see you guys all the time, which is an important factor. So, yeah, that's what I'd prefer, but there's some complications."

"Like how he signed over his rights?"

"Exactly. Since he signed the abandonment papers, I'm not sure there's a way to reverse them. The only thing he has going for him is that he's my only living immediate biological relative, and he has nothing arguing against him that he should be seen as an unfit parent. There may be an exception."

"Also, he's super rich," Mariana chimed in.

"Yeah, there's that," Callie said, laughing, "but I don't think he's going to use his money to bribe the judge, because that's a whole other problem. But in all seriousness, I'm not sure what's going to happen. All I know is that we're going to meet with the social worker really soon and see what's best for me."

"I really hope you stay nearby, Cal."

"Me too, Mari. And no matter what, you'll always be my sister." The two girls hugged, thankful that the tension in the room had broken.

"So…" Mariana questioned, genuinely interested, "tell me about Brandon."

"What about him?"

"Why him? What made you fall for Brandon, of all people."

"Well, since you asked…" Callie explained the details of their relationship, from the first night when he went with her to save Jude, to giving her his guitar and teaching her to play, the first dance at the Quincenera, sneaky stolen kisses, and the first time he sang her Outlaws.

"Wait a second—" Mariana interrupted, "He wrote that song for you?" Callie nodded, blushing slightly and smiling. "Oh my god! My brother is such a cheesy little dork! BRANDON!"

He walked into the room, a bit startled after Mariana had yelled across the hall. "I heard my name. What's up?" "Callie and I were just talking about how much of a dork you are."

"Oh, yeah?" He raised his eyebrow, and looked at Callie, confused. She knows, she mouthed, and Brandon nodded, expecting to be yelled at, and prepared himself for the worst.

He was more than a bit surprised when Mariana squealed excitedly, "YOU WROTE HER A LOVE SONG?"

He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed, as his cheeks started to turn pink. "Uh, I, well, um…yeah. Yeah, I wrote Callie a love song."

Mariana grinned at him. "That is so dorky."

"Do you really think so? Callie, are you hearing this?"

Callie grabbed Brandon's hand, encouraging him to sit down next to her. "It is a little dorky." She stuck her tongue out at him. "But I loved it. And for the record, your dorkiness is one of the things I love most about you. I think it's absolutely adorable."

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and he smiled. He leaned in for a proper kiss and Mariana cleared her throat, exaggeratedly.

"With that, I'm out. I'm not ready for PDA yet." She waved her arms at them and made a face of fake disgust. "Have fun you crazy teenagers, but not too much." She winked at them, but then frowned. "Seriously, though, please don't have sex in my room."

She left, and Callie mentioned, "Your sister is so weird sometimes."

"Mhm," Brandon muttered, responding only half-heartedly, before pressing his lips against hers. Their embrace became passionate as Callie pushed on Brandon's chest lightly, urging him to lie back on her bed. He broke the kiss, still holding onto her hips.

"Cal, as much as I love you, you did hear what Mari just said, right?"

"Of course," she responded, and pecked Brandon's lips, "But, she just said no sex. She said absolutely nothing about making out." They giggled, and Brandon shrugged.

Just as he was pulling her back to him, Mariana walked into the room, "I think I left my phone in here—" she caught sight of Brandon and Callie, and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I'm gone not even two minutes and you guys are already eating each other's faces! I feel like I'm going to regret asking about you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Callie and Brandon each receive a much-needed speech, from Lena, and Mike, respectively.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Callie tells Mariana the details of her and Brandon's relationship.

A knock on Callie's door caused the two to separate.

A wave of momentary panic washed over Callie. What if it was Jude who was on the other side? She would have no way of explaining why Brandon was in her bed with her, the two of them in a bit of a disheveled state. Not even a day had gone by and they were already being reckless.

"Callie, honey, are you in there? Can I come in and talk to you?" Both Callie and Brandon breathed sighs of relief when they heard Lena's voice instead.

"Yeah, Mama, just a second." Callie scrambled to make herself presentable—her hair was mussed, her shirt was sliding off her shoulder, and her lips were still clearly swollen from kissing.

"Shit," Brandon muttered, noticing the hickey that he left on Callie's neck, "Cal, you might want to cover that."

It was a bit too late for that, as Lena turned the knob and opened the door, revealing the two teenagers looking guilty and embarrassed. In an effort to cover her neck, Callie brushed her hair over her shoulder and blushed a deep shade of red.

"We weren't having sex," Brandon rambled a bit too quickly, the same shade of scarlet as Callie.

Lena raised her hands in surrender, "I believe you. Besides, it's none of my business, really," now it was her turn to blush, "the less I know, the better."

Brandon stood up from Callie's bed, desperate to leave the awkward situation. "I should go…"

"That's a good idea," Lena gave him a warning look, "Oh, and Brandon?"

"Yeah?" "Your father wants to have a chat with you. He's talking to Mom downstairs right now but she's going to send him up to your room in a minute, okay?"

He nodded, and left, feeling guilty that he forgot Mike was still in the house. He didn't get to see his dad often, and on the rare occasions that he did, it more often than not turned into some form of lecture. Brandon sat down on his own bed and sighed, dreading the conversation that was to come.

Back in Callie's room, Lena spoke, "So, Mom and I just got off the phone with your social worker. We didn't tell her everything yet, but we let her in on enough of the situation to know that it was pretty urgent we meet with her soon. She's coming tomorrow morning, and we're going to have to address everything."

"Did you tell her that you're canceling the adoption?"

"Yes, but we explained to her that it was a very complicated situation and that you were completely on board and okay with not being adopted. We didn't want word to get out and have her call the courthouse about it, because that could be dangerous. Without enough information, she could think something bad happened, which could cause you to be prematurely removed from our care, and be placed somewhere that isn't what you wanted. That's the last thing we want to happen, and we're going to do everything in our power to prevent it. We want this to be about you, and you need to be an active participant in the process."

"So, what if she does call the judge before she knows everything?"

"Then she wouldn't be doing her job. She made it clear that she was going to listen to the situation and help us work out a variety of possible options for you before we do anything that is bound by law."

"So, who's going to be at this meeting?"

"Me, you, and Mom, and the social worker needs to chat with Brandon, Robert, and Rita as well."

"Robert makes sense considering I'm trying to live with him, but why Rita?"

"Since she recommended your adoption, she needs to be a part of this process. And, since the majority of your relationship with Brandon took place at Girls United, she's also linked to the details of that, as well."

"She's going to be so mad at me. She helped me get so far towards this adoption and she's going to think that I threw it all away, again."

"Disappointed, yes. Mad? I don't think so, Callie. Everyone makes mistakes, and she's going to understand that. It'll be okay."

"As messy as this turned out, what Brandon and I did wasn't a mistake, and I don't regret it. I just want you to know that."

Lena sighed. "No one's saying that you should regret it, sweetie. You're young and you think you're in love—"

"I am in love."

"So, you are in love for the first time and it's new, and it's exciting, and it gives you this glimmer of light and of hope that you normally don't see in the difficult life that you've been given. Callie, you're way beyond your years, and for once, you acted like a teenager. You made a reckless, impulsive, decision that yeah, was irresponsible and did cause a bit of a mess but it's okay, and we're going to work with it and move on. Mom and I definitely aren't thrilled about the idea that you and Brandon have been romantically involved but you're entitled to the same amount of teenage mistakes as anyone else and we can't stay mad at you for that."

She moved over, wrapping Callie in a gentle hug.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too, Callie, and I always will."

Across the hall, Mike walked into his son's room, and sat down on the bed beside him. "So, here we are again, huh, B?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Brandon admitted, looking down at his hands.

Mike placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder and looked at him softly, "What are you apologizing to me for, Brandon? You shouldn't be sorry."

"I'm sorry that I failed, again, I'm sorry that I let everyone down, again, and I'm sorry that I messed up Callie's adoption, again."

"You didn't do any of those things, so you need to stop beating yourself up over it. And you really need to stop with the whole 'messed up Callie's adoption' crap. Hate to break it to you, but her adoption was messed up from the start," he chuckled a bit, "and besides, as I said before, it takes two to tango. You can't put all the blame on yourself."

"I should have stopped it."

"Maybe you should have. And then what? Her adoption would have gone on and you would've slipped up later? I see the way you look at her, and you would've given in to your feelings eventually. It's cleaner this way."

"And you aren't completely pissed off at me? Are you sure I'm not dreaming? You're pretty much the only person I've met who can actually see it my way."

"It's not even about seeing it your way, Brandon. It's about seeing it how it is. Believe it or not, even your old man was a teenager, once."

Brandon rolled his eyes, seeing the direction that this was going, the whole 'when I was your age' speech.

"Don't roll your eyes, at me, Mister," Mike teased, "In all seriousness, I can understand where you're coming from, I get it. This girl walks in, and she's your age, but she's different. She's got a history, but she doesn't want your sympathy. You do feel sorry for her, but that's not what attracts you to her. What draws you in is the compassion that she somehow has for everyone but herself, the way that she loves her little brother so much that she's like a mom to him. You admire her love for music, mirroring yours, and you're each other's biggest supporters. You let her in, and she lets you in, and you confide in each other, learning anything and everything about the other.

It's innocent, really. You became each other's best friends, helping them when they needed it most and cracking jokes when the mood was light and fun. But then you see, her, really see her, from a different light, and just like that, dammit, you're in love. Every rule you've ever heard about foster siblings is out the window because now she's here, and she's real, and you love her. You forget about the girlfriends that you've had before because what you once saw in them is nothing compared to this girl, the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. And when you're told she's going to be your sister, your whole world comes crashing down, because she's the last person on earth that could be your sister."

"Wow." Brandon was speechless from what his dad just told him, because it was so accurate. How did the parent that he sees the least end up understanding him the most? It was like Mike had been inside Brandon's mind and summarized every memory and feeling that he had ever had in regards to Callie. "How did you know all that?"

"You look at Callie the same way that I looked at your mother," he sighed, "but the difference is, I think Callie is just as in love with you as you are with her, so you need to take that and run with it."

Brandon was shocked, expecting this conversation to be going in the complete opposite direction than what it was. Shouldn't he be getting yelled at?

"Are you serious? You support this?"

"I didn't, at first, until I really thought about it. Everyone finds someone that they click with and fall deeply in love, and for you, that person just happens to be Callie. It's not your fault that she happened to be placed in your home, and it's definitely not your fault that your moms wanted to make her your sister. Every teenager should have the chance to explore their feelings and find someone they care about and have a fun, guilt free relationship. You shouldn't be an exception."

Mike ruffled Brandon's hair.

"So yeah, I support you. Go, have fun with the girl you love. Not everyone is so lucky to have that person love them back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me forever (and ever, and ever?) to update. I've been super busy (I'm working on college applications at the moment, so my updates probably won't be as frequent.
> 
> Idek what this is to be honest
> 
> Read and Review! :)

For the next few hours after she chatted with Lena, Callie put off telling Jude that she was no longer getting adopted. She knew it would break his heart, and she dreaded having to do such a thing, but he had to find out sooner rather than later.

Knocking on the door to his bedroom, Callie heard her brother call from the other side of the door, "come in!"

"Hey, buddy," Callie noticed a suit lain neatly across Jude's bed, "what's this?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what to wear for your adoption," he gushed excitedly, and Callie's heart ached with sadness.

"Jude, can we, um…sit and talk for a minute?"

Jude was skeptical, but he nodded and hung the suit back up in his closet so that the two of them could sit on the bed.

"Don't freak out, please, but it looks like I'm not going to be adopted after all."

Jude frowned. "I don't understand. Didn't Rita recommend your adoption? I thought you were in the clear."

"I am, bud. I know you probably won't understand this, but," she grabbed her brother's hand, "I chose not to be adopted. I've been doing some thinking and I just don't think it's what I want anymore."

Jude hastily retracted his hand from Callie's. "After all this time? After Stef and Lena fought so long and so hard, you decide now that you don't want to be adopted?" He was beyond angry, and he didn't even know about the reason behind her decision, yet. After he found out that this was because of Brandon, he was bound to be furious.

"It's complicated, and I get that you're angry with me, but this is what I want. I love Stef and Lena very much, and it's not that I don't want them to be my moms, because I do. I really do, Jude. And I want Jesus and Mariana to be my siblings and—"

"Brandon."

"What about Brandon?" Callie gulped nervously.

"This is about Brandon, isn't it? You're giving up getting adopted, your dream, for some boy?"

"Dreams change," Callie replied, trying to stay calm as her brother yelled at her, "and Brandon isn't just some boy."

"Yes, he is. And when you realize that, you're going to regret not being adopted. I don't understand why you keep ruining everything good that comes to you."

Taking a deep breath, Callie sighed, trying her best not to be angry. "I'm not ruining everything good that comes to me. It's taken me some time to realize this, but Brandon is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. He makes me feel happy, and special, and loved, and I'm not willing to give that up. I can be a part of this family without the paper to say so, but with that paper, Brandon and I have to be done. I can't do that to him again. I can't do that to me again."

"I can't believe you. You're seventeen, Callie. This is some stupid teenage crush that you're going to get over and you're making a major life decision because of it."

"For the last time, this isn't just some crush. I really love Brandon, and I'm positive of that."

"And how are you so sure, exactly? You thought you loved Liam, too."

"Don't you dare compare them," Callie said through gritted teeth, "You know Brandon is nothing like Liam. He's been nothing but kind and welcoming to both of us since the minute we stepped into this house. He's pushed his feelings aside for my sake so many times, too many times, and it's time for me to step up and show him that I'm in this for the long run. He shouldn't have to sacrifice his happiness."

"And how can you be sure that he isn't using you, like Liam? What if he just abandons you once he gets what he wants? What would you do then?"

Callie gasped, and was shocked that Jude could possibly make such an assumption.

"Brandon isn't like that. He isn't just some guy who will use me and then act like I don't exist. He loves me, and I love him. And besides," Callie admitted, embarrassed to be talking about such a thing with her little brother, "Brandon and I already...you know... and it was a mutual decision that came from a place of love. He didn't just want that out of me. He's not that kind of guy."

Jude scoffed. "Get out," he muttered quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. I can't talk to you right now. I can't even begin to think that you'd choose a boyfriend over your brother, and a chance at a family. You're not the Callie I know."

Callie stood up, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked at her brother.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not, that's the thing," Jude said, closing his door behind Callie.

A few tears slipped down her face as she stood in the hall, contemplating everything that had taken place that day, and boy, had it been a hell of a day.

Was she making the right decision? The last thing Callie wanted was to hurt her family, but she couldn't stand to hurt the boy she loved, either. The guilt seemed to eat her alive.

"Cal?" Brandon softly called to her, seeing her standing sadly outside his door. "You ok, love?" She shook her head weakly, more tears falling over her cheeks.

"Come here," Brandon stretched his arms out to her, taking her into a much needed hug and pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"I love you," he whispered as he stroked her hair, letting her cry to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned cautiously, and Callie nodded. Grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together, Brandon led Callie into his room and shut the door behind them. The two lied on Brandon's bed, still holding hands as Callie leaned her head on Brandon's shoulder.

"Jude hates me," Callie admitted after a few moments of silence.

"No he doesn't, Callie."

"Yes, he does. I told him about us and he didn't take it well. He thinks that we're going to break up and ruin everything."

"I'll talk to him."

"That's a bad idea, Brandon. He knows that we…you know," she lowered her voice down to a whisper, "had sex, and I'm pretty sure he hates your guts. Probably even more than he hates me. If you go in there, he'll probably try to kill you," the two laughed lightly, despite the stressful atmosphere.

"But seriously though, he does hate both of us."

"He'll come around," Brandon said, "he's going to have to. Once he sees you in a good place and realizes that you being with me isn't going to keep you from being with the rest of the family, he'll get over it. I promise." Callie sighed, hoping that Brandon was right.

"Hate to say it, baby, but you should probably get going before moms kill you for being in here."

"In a little while," she whined, "we can't possibly get in any more trouble than we're already in, so I'd rather just stay here with you."

She rested her forehead against Brandon's, and their noses brushed gently.

"I'd rather stay with you, too." Brandon kissed her softly on the lips, and then Callie rested her head back on his shoulder, snuggling against him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, B. You're all I've got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random-ish chapter, I've been distracted. Stay tuned for more, whenever that may be :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN 3 ENTIRE MONTHS SINCE I'VE UPDATED SORRYSORRYSORRY

The next morning, Callie cherished the last few minutes of rest she had, before she would be forced to meet whatever uncertain fate the day had in store for her.

"Callie?" Lena knocked softly and called from outside her door, "Rita is coming in half an hour to talk to you before Robert and your social worker get here. You should get ready."

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, which were swollen from both crying and a lack of sleep. She and Brandon had stayed awake for what seemed like an eternity the previous night, both extremely nervous in anticipation for the meeting that would likely determine their future.

She got dressed and left the room quietly as to not wake Mariana, and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she entered the room, a familiar set of green eyes, or rather, their reflection in the mirror, acknowledged her presence.

"Good morning," Brandon said, putting down his own toothbrush and leaning against the countertop.

"It's not really that good of a morning, now is it?" Callie retorted, smirking slightly as she squeezed toothpaste for herself.

Brandon rolled his eyes dramatically, "I was trying to be positive."

Callie finished the rest of her routine, and put away her toothbrush. Just as she was about to speak, she heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Rita," Brandon said, encouraging Callie to go downstairs.

"I'm scared, B," she admitted, "I don't know what to say, and I really don't want her to hate me."

"You'll be fine," he squeezed her hand in reassurance and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'm sure of it."

Callie went out to the front porch, where Rita patted the seat next to her, encouraging her to sit and talk.

"So, Callie," Rita began, looking at the girl softy, "your moms are telling me you've been having some second thoughts about the adoption."

Because of her apparent nervousness, Callie was at a loss for words, and the most she could squeak out was a mere "yeah."

"Before you explain yourself, I think I have an idea where this is coming from. Tell me if I'm wrong, but does this have anything to do with the recording you sent me?"

She paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Do you maybe, still have feelings for Brandon?"

Callie's silence assured Rita that her assumption was correct, and she sighed due to the realization.

"The day that I sent you that recording," Callie finally spoke, "that night, Brandon and I, we…" she trailed off, trying to think of a way to justify what was to come, "I mean, we were absolutely sure the adoption was going to be blown up, and there was just so much tension, and longing, and we,"

"Callie," Rita looked at her sternly; warningly, letting her know that her stalling had gone on long enough.

"We had sex." Oh boy, here comes the lecture.

Only, there was no such lecture. Rita's gaze turned sympathetic, and she put her hand on top of Callie's. "Do you remember what I told you the first time you came to live at Girls United?"

Callie cocked an eyebrow, puzzled.

"We discussed your relationship with Brandon as an addiction. After hearing what happened at the fundraiser… and now this, I think we may have to think about revisiting that assessment."

"I'm not addicted to Brandon." Callie tried to sound confident, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"I think you are, honey. Every time you are close to being adopted, that's when you latch back on to him. You're so afraid that something will go wrong that you grasp onto the first glimpse of love you can find."

Callie couldn't deny that there was truth to what Rita was saying, but it wasn't the only factor that played into her feelings.

"You know, Brandon told me the same thing, kind of." She thought back to the second time they had 'broken up,' right after the GU fundraiser. "A couple months ago, he told me that I was using him, that I only came to him when things were going wrong for me. But it hurt, Rita. It hurt so bad to hear him say that he couldn't trust me, to claim that I didn't really love him."

A tear slipped down her cheek at the memory.

"I remember being so mad at him, but then I realized that, really, I should be mad at myself. I broke his heart. He poured his heart and soul into making sure I was happy, but I never really took into account that he could be broken inside."

More tears fell.

"It made me realize that if I wanted him to trust me again, I needed to be the one to fight for us. I needed to show him that he was wrong, that you are wrong. I'm not using him, I'm not addicted to him, I'm in love with him. I'm one hundred percent, totally and completely in love with him, and I can't help it."

Callie's eyes met Rita's, and she could tell that her view of their relationship had been changed.

"Thank you for telling me that, Callie, and I'm sorry for assuming that your feelings weren't that serious."

"I just didn't want you thinking that I slept with him just to mess up my adoption. You know, it was my first time having consensual sex, and we did it because I was ready. We were ready."

"And when you were, you know, with Brandon, how did you feel?"

Callie's eyes widened, and she blushed.

Realizing the miscommunication, Rita jumped in to finish her sentence. "Emotionally, of course. I mean, did you feel safe with him?"

"Safer than I've ever been. He's just so sweet and caring, and he made sure that I felt safe and loved every step of the way. I've always thought it was cheesy that people called it making love, but with him it finally made sense. And just lying there with him after, with his arms around me, I felt the happiest I have been in a really long time."

"Well, then," Rita smiled at her and squeezed the hand that she was still holding, "it sounds like you are making the right decision there, kiddo."

She pulled her into a hug.

"I know this is a tough situation, but I can tell you have put a lot of thought into this, and you are being extremely mature about it. Brandon's a lucky boy, and from what you've been telling me, you sound like a pretty lucky girl. I'm proud of you, and I'll support you through all of this. Now, let's talk to your social worker, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you to all of you that still read this after I took such a long hiatus. I was super busy with things college applications and preparing for my road test, but now that I've passed my road test and got accepted to my top schools, I'm free to start writing at a somewhat normal schedule again (yay!)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for more real soon! :)
> 
> -MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul

**Author's Note:**

> The end of Chapter 1.
> 
> Hope that filled the Brallie-shaped void for everyone! Stay tuned for more.


End file.
